


And Baby Makes Three

by makesometime



Series: Friday One Word Challenge Fics [12]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for Friday One Word Challenge – Week 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Fills for the following prompts in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 14](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/169924.html)
> 
> Taylor/Wash – Hormones [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/169924.html?thread=1516740#t1516740) bellebby  
> Taylor/Wash – Fuck [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/169924.html?thread=1516996#t1516996) morganel  
> Taylor/Wash – Dream [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/169924.html?thread=1516740#t1516740) bellebby  
> Taylor/Wash – Beg [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/169924.html?thread=1515460#t1515460) mercscilla  
> Taylor/Wash – OTG [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/169924.html?thread=1516740#t1516740) bellebby  
> Taylor/Wash – Blonde [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/169924.html?thread=1516996#t1516996) morganel

**Hormones (R)**

"How long did the Doc say this would last?"

Alicia laughed, long hair brushing his knees as she leant back against the support of his thighs. Her hands smoothed up over her still relatively small bump to cup her breasts and tweak nipples that continued to be far more sensitive than ever. "I'm insatiable and you're complaining?"

Nathaniel chuckled, hands flexing against her thighs as she moved over him. "Hell no Wash. Never." He said, a grunt of pleasure leaving him as she circled her hips. "Just remember I'm not as young as I used to be."

Alicia snorted, leaning forward to brace her hands on his chest. "Just have to take matters into my own hands then _sir_." She purred.

Nathaniel shook his head with a wry smile, lifting his head to capture her lips as he simultaneously thrust up into her. "Can't have that. Sure you'll find a way to... _motivate_ me."

**Fuck (PG-13)**

" _Fuck_!" Alicia cursed as she stubbed her toe on the end of the bed, before clasping the footboard and pulling her injured foot out of harm's way.

As she winced, flexing her toes and trying to force the pain away, a pain of arms snaked around her waist and strong hands cupped her swollen belly as if covering the baby's ears.

"Language, Wash." Nathaniel murmured, his voice warm and amused.

"She can't hear." She replied grouchily, feeling oddly chastised and not entirely happy about it.

"Still. Best get out of the habit now, before he gets old enough to parrot everything."

Alicia smirked; ignoring his assertion of their baby's gender she turned in his arms. "Can't I use it at all?" She asked, all wide eyed faux-innocence.

"Depends." Nathaniel replied, pretending to consider the proposition as he walked her backwards around the bed. "What situation could possibly merit it?"

Alicia's innocence vanished in second, her arms winding around his neck and pulling herself close. " _Fuck me, sir._ " She breathed.

Nathaniel's eyes darkened as hers sparkled amusement back at him. "… Think we just found our situation."

**Dream (PG)**

A smile formed on Alicia's face when she awoke and found a blue gaze watching her; familiar grey hair and beard framing features she knew so well as her eyes slowly focussed.

"Morning." She yawned, stretching slightly.

Nathaniel didn't say anything, didn't even react with his usual smile at being caught observing her. Then, ever so slowly, his expression started to morph, to change. The beard faded away along with the lines on his face, the colour of his hair darkened, his eyes turned cold. So very cold.

Familiar, too. But in a different way.

"Think you can just replace me, lieutenant?" The altered features drawled, a hand coming to brush hair out of her face.

She wanted to move; found herself frozen in place, the covers like steel around her. "I'm not trying to replace you, Lucas."

His hand trailed down her arm, coming to rest on her stomach. "Little sister says otherwise." He said, gaze transfixed by the sight of his fingers spread possessively over a part of her that was not his to touch.

And then, with a speed that her confused mind could not compute the hand held a gun.

Held a gun to her forehead.

"Such a shame he has to lose you again."

The gun fired in a flash of light and Alicia jerked awake, gasping, struggling to place herself now that she was fully conscious. There was a weight across her stomach that she fought against, shoved away and sat up. She pushed the covers from around her body and sat unbound in the middle of the bed, tipping her head back to allow the moonlight to bathe her face.

When a hand curled over her shoulder she managed not to flinch, recognising the tender care behind its hesitation. Nathaniel scooted closer to her and she melted into his warmth.

"Lucas again?" He asked quietly. She could only nod. "He can't hurt you now Wash. He can't hurt Bethany."

Alicia passed a shaky hand over her face, faltering momentarily before she let it rest over skin that still tingled from the memory of her dream visitor's touch. "I know, I know." She said quietly. "Doesn't make it less real."

Nathaniel's fingers linked with hers and carefully he pulled her back to curl up into his chest. "I won't let him take this from us too." He said, determined.

She forced herself to relax, forced herself to believe she knew how to trust his assurance. Because Lucas was still out there. And every fibre of her being told her that, should the events of her imagination ever come to pass, she could only have underestimated the younger man's reaction.

**Beg (PG)**

"Shannon."

A smile, sickeningly sweet. "Yes Wash?"

"Don't tell him."

Jim grinned, sitting on the edge of Nathaniel's desk. "Or... what?"

Alicia thought for a moment. Swore mentally at her surprising lack of things to hold over Jim's head to ensure she got her way. Deciding to settle for empty threats instead, she strolled closer to him with a cat-like grace. "Or I will make your life a living hell."

Jim scoffed, putting on an exaggerated shiver in response to her words. "Ooh, _scary_."

"Shannon." She said, biting off the stream of curses that wanted to follow. "Please."

His eyes widened with amused surprise. "Sorry, what was that?" He asked, putting a finger behind his ear. "I didn't quite hear."

"Please. Don't tell him."

"One more time Wash, just to be sure."

Alicia scowled. "No."

"Come on Wash. Plead with me." Jim said, standing up now as she advanced ever closer. " _Beg_ me."

When Nathaniel walked into his office moments later to find Jim holding bloody tissues to his nose and Alicia in his chair with her feet up on the desk, he could only muster a sigh. "What happened?"

"Wash threw up in the range!" Jim said in one quick garbled sentence.

Alicia's boots hit the floor with a thud, her glare enough to turn the sheriff to stone where he stood. 

"That true, Wash?" She nodded slowly, looking absolutely mortified. "You okay?"

Jim stood up sharply. "Hey! I'm the one with the broken nose!"

Alicia ignored him. "Think it was all the metal, sir. Turned my stomach."

An attempt at a snort from Jim ended very quickly in a wince and a pained intake of breath. "Baby Taylor doesn't like guns. Awkward." He managed, none the less. Taylor flexed his hand warningly a couple of times and Jim cut a resigned figure as he made his way to the door. "Yeah yeah, I'm going."

**OTG (PG)**

"And this, baby, is the jungle." Alicia said quietly as she followed Nathaniel through the trees, hand protectively over her bump.

"Which you won't be seeing again for a very long time." Her partner called back over his shoulder.

" _Nathaniel_." Alicia implored. (It was almost a whine. Almost.) "I'm perfectly capable still. More so than half of the men. You know this."

He inclined his head in agreement but still didn't turn around. "I do."

"Then why are you letting Elisabeth bench me?" She continued, carefully watching her footing. "Can't you talk to her?"

"Can't you?" He shot back.

"Right. That'd work." Alicia scoffed. "Every time I get within a hundred feet of her she starts watching me like a hawk, as if I'll spontaneously go into labour just because she's not paying proper attention at all times."

Nathaniel sighed, stopping in the middle of the path. He turned around and reached for her free hand. " _I_ don't want you out here again either."

Alicia scowled, tried to tug her hand out of his but failed miserably. "Why not?"

His face was deadly serious now, fingers tight around hers. "Because I can't lose you both. I can't lose you. Not again." He said.

Mute, she just nodded her understanding. Stood and watched him continue away from her until he got too far for comfort, when her feet kicked into gear and carried her along after him.

"How far to the falls?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer. It was something mindless to break the tense silence around them.

"Not far." He replied, voice now returned to normal. "She's gonna love them."

When the thundering of water met her ears for the first time her daughter started shifting within her womb, tumbling in what Alicia had long-since determined to be a happy manner. Unconsciously she started to hasten her steps, ever more eager to reach their destination."Yeah. Yeah, she will."

**Blonde (PG)**

No one was more surprised than Alicia and Nathaniel when Bethany Taylor was born with a crop of bright blonde hair.

Even so, Jim spent a good minute looking in confusion between the two dark parents (one formally so, but dark he had been) and the tiny blonde baby cradled to her mother's chest.

"That's so weird." Zoe said, reaching out to stroke a gentle finger over Bethany's head.

"Not really, Zo. It's common for babies of dark haired parents to be born blonde and a lot blonde babies turn brunette later in life anyway. It's likely Bethany will end up with hair just like you and me." Maddy explained.

" _Cool_..." Zoe breathed, was allowed one last awe-filled look before her older sister and father shepherded her out with good wishes to the new parents.

"So." Nathaniel said when they were alone once more. "Blonde. Something you want to tell me?"

Alicia laughed, shifting the weight of Bethany against her as she settled more comfortably upon the pillows propping her up. "I suppose it's time to confess to my torrid love affair."

Nathaniel joined her in laughter, pulling a chair up and holding out his arms for his daughter. "Think she'll go dark?"

"Certain of it." Alicia nodded, letting her head fall back against the pillows wearily. "Dark and curly."

"Blue eyes too?"

Alicia yawned, feeling herself start to drop off. Before she lost consciousness completely, she smiled. "If she knows what's good for her."

And sure enough, the day of Bethany's third birthday found her mother carefully tying her gently curled black hair into pigtails before letting her run off to play with her friends, light blue eyes shining with delight.


End file.
